The Misadventures of Yoshiko
by marismadeplata
Summary: First year student Yoshiko's prone to being pulled out of windows, trauma attacks, loosing surnames... And dreaming about the unchangeable future. And if that's not enough, she has secret 'family' issues... Mix her unstable world with the Host Club's and you get this story. Mix it again and add a hint of a grudge, a double and tragic past, the stage is set!
1. 4 and something Years ago

**Hello! Nice to meet you, and thanxs for deciding to waste your precious time on my story! I really appreciate it, and if I can, I will return the favour :) **

**Disclaimer: Any content that can be proven to come from the Original OHSHC is definately not mine.**

**One night, 4 and something years before the start of the story...**

Yoshiko was sleeping when her foster parents checked on her. She had been to the New Year's Festival and had stayed up rather late for an eleven year old. Body relaxing into a sound sleep, her arms were wrapped around the mask of a black fox spirit that she had bought at a stall.

Her caretakers smiled at her peaceful sleeping face before smiling at each other. Closing the door slowly, they went to check on the next child. As they walked down the hall, the woman commented on what the child's New Year's wish had been and the man laughed upon hearing it. The women rushed to explain the why of the wish, and then they were silent for some minutes.

"To be able to see the future that the writer doesn't foresee..." he repeated. "To see the future of the book that me and the writer wrote..." Then he shook his head and opened the door to next girl's room.

When Yoshiko woke up, she complained bitterly about her wish not coming true. But if anyone had inquired, they would have found out that Yoshiko had dreamt about her own adoption, and she would have predicted that it would take place that very Sunday. So when a lady came to take her away, no one knew that Yoshiko had already dreamt about it. Everyone was very surprised because it seemed like it came out of nowhere, and they were sad to see her go, but their feelings and Yoshiko's feelings did not mirror each other. Yes, Yoshiko was sad to leave what had been her home, but she was not surprised like they were, and she was pleased because maybe… just maybe, her wish **had** come true, for she remembered that the story the Writer and her had been writing was about them.

Ever since that day, Yoshiko had dreamt about important happenings; not about what was in a test or when she was going to get caught sleeping on the roof of her new family's home, but other things… big things: when her adopted sister was going to get dumped by her boyfriend, or when her new mother was going to fall and break her ankle, etc. In every dream she saw herself and she knew exactly what to do when the sad things happened. She trusted her dream, but she was still a modern girl and she told no one so they could do nothing to try to influence the happenings that were set in stone. She only broke the self-imposed code one time, and she regretted ever doing it. Dreaming of her own breakdown, she didn't try to change anything even as much as she wanted to.

At twelve years of age, Yoshiko was diagnosed with a trauma induced panic attacks that would force her body to become paralyzed. Her mind would race and she would become dizzy and light headed afterwards. She almost felt like she was floating in a dream.

The Main House, the reigning power that controlled her whole family, immediately plucked her out of public education and gave home schooling, whilst observing her and testing he, using a team of specialised doctors and psychologists. They found that the trigger was words from her life before becoming an orphan, a time she would never talk about.

And little by little, they managed to cure her, although not completely. For this reason, she was sent to Japan, where she was unlikely to encounter any of the words that sent her over the edge.

Yoshiko put up with the team always poking into her business and past, and everything that happened later on thanks to her adopted sister. At the very beginning, it had been her who had been interested in adopting her, but she left for Japan and left her in the care of her doctors. After moving in with her, Yoshiko became closer to her and they went from strangers to sisters.

As time passed, Yoshiko began to dream about the future more often and considered the dreams a gift from God. With her beliefs in place, she became the more-than-superstitious girl she is now at the ripe age of 15 and one quarter.

And this, right here, is where our chain of events starts.


	2. Chapter 1

***This story takes place in the 74th chapter, I think. I don't think an Assembly is mentioned, so I added it.* **

**Disclaimer: The OC characters are mine, and the plot, and anything that's strange to you. The rest... well, ya nows the drill. **

**If you see anything that's familiar, then it goes to its respectable owner. If not, yes, you guessed! It's mine. (Smiles brightly.)**

**+CHAPTER I+**

**4****th**** April**

_An Initiation and How to be pulled out a Window._

The Opening Ceremony: a time of joy and expectation for students and teachers, a formal celebration that marks the opening of the school year. And it was that very ceremony that left Yoshiko feeling sick. Right to her stomach, past that and further. In Yoshiko's defence, it would be only fair to mention, that due to the circumstances that she had been put through in the past, she was having a very natural reaction.

The hall it was held in brought back unpleasant memories of her last year of middle school, when she had been forced to shame herself in front of the whole middle school.

That moment had ripped everything she thought that her life was, into tiny little pieces and then burned them. To say it was painful is mistaken; it only became painful when the deed was done. The moment when she had stood and addressed the room as a whole had been exhilarating and Yoshiko had felt free, but that feeling had evaporated as easily as it had come.

All in all, it certainly wasn't a pleasant experience for Yoshiko, being in that hall again. It was even more unpleasant because the cause of that disaster was sitting next to Yoshiko, a teenager like herself, and far too cheerful for her own good. Yoshiko knew that. This girl shouldn't even be here, it was the first years' ceremony after all. That's why she tried not to react when the girl teased her about the hall. She didn't want to attract the teachers' attention. But that didn't get rid of the sickly feeling in her stomach. Actually, it increased with every comment.

In the end, she had been so close to vomiting that even the joyful teenager had to take notice and escorted the sick girl to the bathroom. Using the excuse that Yoshiko was having an allergy attack (wouldn't have been the first time), the giddy girl guided her to the bathroom furthest from the hall.

"I can't believe you're ill. You were fine this morning! Do you think you'll be better in time for me to show you something?" Complained Hana Daisuren, a black haired 3rd year, infamous for being the president of the 'Dust' Club and Yoshiko's best friend at school. She was sitting on the window sill of the open window, and every now and again leaning almost completely out the window, a feat that only succeeded in making Yoshiko's stomach lurch even more.

Other than that, Yoshiko was starting to feel better, until she asked the wrong question, "Can… can you sto... stop doing that?" Yoshiko asked her happy friend, who decided that it was the perfect moment to lean all the way out and flip herself over the edge in a way that left her hanging on by one pinky finger. Yoshiko turned even greener than her olive green hair and sea green eyes put together and was promptly sick all over the sink. By some miracle she avoided the yellow uniform she was wearing.

Now, at this moment you must be starting to think that Hana's nuts and Yoshiko's immune system (and mind) is 'caput', but there is a perfectly sane reason for her reaction to the Ceremony Hall and Hana rolling out the window… or what she thinks is sane. Whatever... all I know is that if I said that her reaction was completely **insane** (afraid of a hall, puff!) I'd regret it. This story would be very different and Yoshiko would be a different person. And because I hate even thinking about it, it's my wish as supreme Author to write this:

Yoshiko took fortunes very seriously. She wasn't superstitious. She was the next thing. Oh yes...

Back to the present day, then… Cherry blossoms bloomed all over the private elite academy and matched the pink of the walls of Ouran High School, and actually all of Ouran Academy. Ouran, dubbed the Pink-Rich-Roach by Yoshiko, was the most prestigious school in the area with the best university, but the entrance fees were so high that only the rich could possibly afford to have their children enter. Scholarships existed, but they were few and far between. Yoshiko had never met a scholarship student, although Hana told her that one of the old members of the 'Dust' Club had been one.

They also had the tallest building and the girls were currently in one of the bathrooms on one of the upper floors far from the ground. The bathroom window that if you will recall, Hana was hanging from was on the third floor.

When Hana had finished playing with certain death, she found Yoshiko leaning over the sink desperately trying to wash the taste of vomit out of her mouth and stress lines floating over her. On seeing Hana's reflection in the huge mirror, Yoshiko glared at her friend who in turn marvelled at how pale she was, "What happened to you?" Hana walked over and pulled her friend's hair back, "Is this your new phobia?"

Yoshiko gave her a look and rinsed her mouth once more. '_Why did she have to be sick in the sink?_' Hana asked herself partly disgusted at her friend's lack of intelligence when it came to hygiene, '_Oh well, it's the Schools problem...'_ Patting Yoshiko on the back, she cooed like a mother hen, "Feeling better now...?"

Yoshiko, ignoring Hana's tone, nodded. "Much better..."

"What's it this time?" Hana inquired staring at Yoshiko intently via the mirror.

Yoshiko stared back for a few seconds and then looked away. Slowly, as if forcing the words out of her, she spoke….

Hana knew about Yoshiko's fear of fortunes and her mental illness. It had been and still was necessary. If Yoshiko was to have a good friend, then it had to be a person who could look after her if she ever needed help, at least that is what her adopted family had reasoned. Hana was the first being outside the family to also know of the dreams. Yoshiko herself had told Hana after making her promise, swear, pledge, vow and cross her heart that she would never speak of it again… ever… till hell froze over. It had taken her friend numerous months to believe her, but it had been worth it. She had someone she could confide in and that made her feel better, but it was still difficult to speak of the fortunes she read...

Because they normally came true.

"An exotic newspaper, blown by the wind and mixed up with the cherry blossom," Yoshiko paused tipping her head so Hana wouldn't see her terrified gaze and whispered, "Sagittarius: you will have a pride crippling accident. Beware high places."

There was silence during which Yoshiko stared at her friend's blank reflection and watched her nervously, and then the situation sunk in.

Frowning as it all clicked into place for Hana, she realized that meant that Yoshiko had acrophobia until the 'accident' happened. This spoilt all her plans! That wasn't allowed. She had spent all night scheming on how to show off her newest trick to her best friend... Hana didn't give up just because of a horoscope. Fear of heights or not, she would continue with her plan!

So Hana settled for grinning from ear to ear and muttered, "Are you dull-witted? That's a European horoscope, and you're not even a Sagittarius."

Yoshiko looked away, mortified at the comment. Then getting angry at herself, she spun herself to face her friend. "But it might be!" She snapped her expression was nothing but serious as she continued, "My birthday is an open date, after all."

"You aren't American."

"Being American has nothing to do with a horoscope! I could easily be British."

"But your family's Japanese, right?"

Yoshiko didn't say anything.

"Oh my I forgot! Your adopted family's Japanese. Was your real family foreign?" Hana's smile spread.

Anger flared in Yoshiko's eyes. "Say that again," she growled.

"You went from ill, to worried, to angry in record breaking time," Hana beamed, patting Yoshiko on the head whilst thinking,_ 'Mission accomplished, now for the real fun!'_

This was the last straw for Yoshiko who loved her family dearly and couldn't stand jokes being made about them. Conveniently forgetting who she was dealing with, Yoshiko chased Hana round the bathroom, the older girl laughing all the while, and then Hana jumped out the window. There was no scream, no thud, just the wind blowing cherry tree leaves (and overseas newspapers) around.

"Hana-desu!?" Forgetting all about the fortune, Yoshiko leaned over the sill looking down, her throat clogging up with fear… and then a pair of arms grabbed Yoshiko's hands and pulled.

If anyone had walked past the building at that moment, they would have stopped in their tracks and just stared, and after watching for a bit the danger of the situation would have sunk in. They would have panicked and called the ambulance, police, fire fighters or secret service. (Did you notice how I left teacher out of that?) Because seeing a girl hanging from another girls arms (and she from a widow), the hanging girl having her feet planted on the vertical wall and _pulling_ the girl other girl **out** of the window was a scary scene.

"No! NO! Hana-desu! What in the ether are you doing!? Let me go! On second thought… No, don't let go! Stop trying to pull me to my death!"

"Come on, Yo-tan, trust me! Stop resisting! I want to show you something!"

"What could you possibly want to show me?! Death in person? NO! Someone! Something, anything! Help me! My best friend is trying to murder me!" However, the student body was attending the opening ceremony at the time and Hana had chosen the bathroom furthest from the Hall. So there was nobody was close enough to do anything, and thus that's how Yoshiko, on just her first day in Ouran High School, got pulled out of a window.

_-SilverMarsh_


	3. Chapter 2

***This story takes place in the 74th chapter, I think. I don't think an Assembly is mentioned, so I added it.***

**Don't ask me why I prefer roman number to arabic ones. Just. **Don't!

**Thanks for the review, Cool, and Tayamina-san Mai for favouring! :3 Love you! I will give you all my cookies that I'm going to bake later! And the brownies! And the jam cupcakes... except, if I do that, Hunny will be upset, as I promised to give him some... This isn't good! What I do?!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise goes to Bisco Hatori, the REAL Creator.**

**+CHAPTER II+**

**4****th**** April**

_A huge "Accident" and How to say Goodbye to Old Classmates._

...

_The misty green eyes stared at blue sky. The blue sky spun slowly, undaunted, as per usual. Nothing was unusual. Nothing at all._

_Well... maybe something. Why weren't there any clouds in that blue sky? And... what was that sound? Was the ground normally so comfortable and warm? How come... it smelled so nice?_

_Green eyes closed again, tried to block out all the questions and doubts, but ears can't close, they are always alert._

_Ears surrounded by green were introduced to the sound of fresh, spring wind._

_And then curiosity killed the cat. The green being opened its green eyes, sweeping its green hair out of its mouth and uttering soft exclamation. A world of green and blue smiled back at it._

_..._

"Yoshi!"

It only took one strange sound for Yoshiko's light (read as DEEP) sleep to be disturbed. If it was in her ear, and sounded slightly hysterical, then Yoshiko's system would sound the alarm. (AN: Can you feel that irony?)

Indeed, Hana was leaning over her and screeching in her ear.

"Yoshi! Please, speak to me! I'm sorry!" There was a silence. Something wet hit her left eye. That was **very annoying**. "I'm sorry! I'll never pull you out of a window again **AND** I'll never ever, ever drop you!" there was the sound of someone wailing in grief.

And then, a gruff voice said, "You did what?!"

The wail became akin to the sound of an airplane taking off before Hana dropped Yoshiko and started shouting at the gruff voice.

Opening one of her eyes like a lizard would do, Yoshiko looked around and then opened the other eye. In front of her, her butler Jeeves and Hana were arguing over who-knows-what… most likely Yoshiko's health. Rolling over and away from her friend, she stood up and was covered in leaves and branches, her uniform had lost its bright yellow colour. _Good_, she thought, _t__hat will teach this academy to choose a more functional outfit._ She stretched lazily recalling the dream and smiled softly. It wasn't usual for her to dream a real dream. Normally, they were all in sepia.

However, then the memory of the fall resurfaced. Yoshiko scowled and turned towards her assistant and her friend who were still fighting and crossed her arms. Hana was sitting on the ground in front of Jeeves begging, and he was scolding her in a rather vibrant way.

"Um... Green." Instead of asking why in the world was Jeeves here, or why they were arguing, why they had to wake her, or just shutting them up, Yoshiko limply stated the word as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It hung in the air like a dark storm cloud.

Both people on the other end of the exclamation said something along the lines of: (AN: Normal is both of them. Italic is Jeeves. Bold is Hana.) "_You're alive!_ **I'm so glad!**

**I'm so sorry!**

_I need to talk to you! _

**I have to talk to you!**

_After me!_

**No, I'm more important in her eyes! **

_But it's an emergency!_

**Mine is too!**

_But if I don't..!_

**I'm her best friend!**

_I'm her guardian!_

**It's related to her fall! **

_Actually, Its related to that machinating lawyer!_

**What? Haru-san? What has she done this time**_**? **_**Has she found Yoshi-chan's old records?**

_Just let me explain!"_

And so on, until they realised, "Eh? Ara? Where's Yoshi-chan?"

"Fools!" The girl walked away halfway through the first part of Jeeves and Hana's argument. When her friends got worried or tense, they reacted by picking fights with pretty much anyone, especially each other.

_But really, they didn't even notice me waking up! And Hana thought I had gone to heaven when I was actually just sleeping from the stress of falling several meters... _Yoshiko voiced her opinions mentally as she walked off, still trying to shake off the drowsy feeling clinging to her brain. _I was so lucky I fell in a bush and bounced off onto soft grass. I could've been seriously injured... But I would never have expected Hana to actually drop me. Well, being pulled out a window isn't normal either, but... and that way she just stuck to the wall! Must have been a new invention. Maybe that was what she was going on about wanting to show me all morning? But... she couldn't have planned my sickness in the hall or having to take me to away...Humm... this is all very suspicious... And what about Jeeves? Why is he here at Ouran? I gave him the day off. Is this an excuse to work over time to then go on strike, like last time? Or..._

"Argh! It's _so_ frustrating!" She yelled. By the time Yoshiko had got herself worked up to the point where she was ready to bash her head against a wall (and make said wall pinker that it already was), a saving (or condemning) thought popped into her head… Part of the horoscope had already come true. The "beware highs" half. So what about the "pride crippling accident"? Yoshiko had assumed they came together, but there was nothing accidental about her fall. Did that mean that her acrophobia was stupid and she should have feared something else?

This made Yoshiko stop in her tracks and look warily about. She had unwittingly been spacing out and her feet had taken her to a crossroads by the main hall of the high school. If she were to take the stairs, she would be easily able to get to the infirmary; on the other hand, if she continued on through the only brown door in the academy, she would reach the dreaded hall where the opening ceremony was still going on._ It must be almost over. I'm sure I could resist another half hour in that hall, but something "pride crippling" is more likely to happen there... so the infirmary it is-! No! Wait just a second... if sister finds out that I've been in the infirmary on my first day, she'll get VERY angry. No, that won't do. What-? What do I do then?_ Yoshiko sank to the floor. _I can't just walk around and around forever._

"Yoshiko-san, are you okay?"

"Humm..." Looking up, Yoshiko saw her middle school home-room teacher leaning down with a concerned frown, "Sanika-sensei?"

"Yoshiko, what happened? You're covered in twigs and your uniform is ruined..."

Yoshiko rubbed her eyes and cleaned her ears. Satisfied that Sanika wasn't a daydream, she answered, "Sanika-sensei I don't feel so well... you see, Hana-"

"You don't look happy, that is sure. Can I take you to the infirmary?" Sanika offered her hand.

"No, not the infir-"

"Closed, is it? What a pity."

Yoshiko frowned, suddenly realising that she was sleepy and couldn't seem to concentrate and Sanika wasn't helping. Actually, the teacher didn't seem to be listening at all. She had pulled Yoshiko to her feet and was plucking leaves and things out of her hair and her uniform, muttering, "I'm sorry I cannot help you any further, but you are no longer my responsibility. The chairman said it was an accident that couldn't be undone, so I guess that's all there is to it."

Yoshiko just stared at her repeating the word "accident" in her head.

"There: you look fine now. Why don't you get back to the Opening Ceremony, Yoshiko-san?"

Yoshiko just stared, "What did you mean by... that... Saniko-sensei?"

Saniko seemed to hear her this time and pointed to a huge board. Then she smiled, making her wrinkles vanish, "I'm looking forward to your speech, class representative." At these mysterious words, she walked down the hall and away from her former student.

With a feeling of unnameable anguish in her throat, Yoshiko turned to the board, and she finally understood the meaning on the words of her sensei. The horoscope had come true.

That is how Yoshiko ended up covered in stress lines, on the pink floor of the pink hall, in the pink academy, Ouran. Oh, this truly was a pride crippling affair.

"Oi, Yoshiko-san! Is that you?"

An overly happy voice called Yoshiko out of her gloom and forced her into reality. Two of her classmates from last year were approaching.

"What are you doing here? Isn't the Opening ceremony still on?" Satoshi Morinozuka was approaching and dragging his cousin, Yasuchika Haninozuka, along with him. The two boys were seen together more often than not: Satoshi sticking to Yasuchika like super glue, and Yasuchika not daring to tell him to go away. At least that is what it looked like from Yoshiko's point of view. Hana on the other hand, had often commented on what a lovely friendship they possessed.

"Good morning, Morinozuka-kun, Haninozuka-kun," Yoshiko smiled politely and bowed ignoring Satoshi's' refusal of her formality. She continued, "I'm lost in a sea of grief."

"Oh, what a coincide-" Satoshi started and was cut off.

"The great Yoshiko lost? Now that's a better joke than any Satoshi was about to make," Yasuchika interrupted with a quirky smile.

Yoshiko at once matched his smile. On her first day at Ouran, Yasuchika had created a sore spot between them. Even though it had been forgiven a long time ago (courtesy of Satoshi), it was not long forgotten.

"I could say the same thing," she sat on the edge of the window and began to drum a rapid tune, "What are _you_ doing here my old classmates?"

Yasuchika rose to the challenge, "Well, since..."

"Oi! Hey let's calm down a bit! It's only the first day and you're at it again? How am I supposed to put up with this **all year long**?" Satoshi swiftly broke up the impending argument banging Yasuchika on the head.

Yoshiko stared at them, sadly, "You won't have to Morinozuka-kun."

"Eh?" Both boys gazed at her with questioning looks. She just sorrowfully pointed at the board across from them, and walked to it briskly. Silent as a tomb, she slid her finger down the names, taping on Satoshi's and Yasuchika's.

"You're still in 'A' class. I'm not," she pointed at her name, no longer alongside those of her friends, but at the top of 1D, "And look, no surname."

Her old classmates stared at her in a shocked manor. Satoshi even choked on his words, "But... with your notes...How in the world?"

"You had the highest grades in all middle school," Yasuchika wondered to aloud to himself. "Well, you did suspend every test that came your way until the overall exam," he whispered to himself, but it was not silent enough. Satoshi glared at him, and was about to scold him when Yoshiko started walking away. They hurriedly followed her.

"Uh-huh," she said.

"And why is your surname missing?"

Yoshiko just stared back at the board. "Not a clue," she paused getting back into the mood, "I did meet Miss Saniko-sensei earlier. She said it was some kind of 'accident'."

"You met her? How did she look?"

Yoshiko turned to face them, a twinkle in her eyes, "She was worse… much worse. If holidays are for rest, then they worked the wrong magic on her."

The boys looked at each other, paling.

"I pity you poor souls, but I'm free to haunt Class D now, so..."

Yasuchika sighed and grabbed Satoshi's arm, "Come on, she's getting into that funny mood of hers. You know she's no better than a duck wearing a hat." Before Satoshi could say anything, Yasuchika began dragging him away. Then, hit by a muse, Yasuchika looked at Yoshiko and stated, "And I believe it's caused by stress, and isn't it also a side effect of sleepiness? I know you're feeling drowsy… friend."

With that, he opened the door and held it for Satoshi who was staring at him wonderstruck. Snorting at his friend and ignoring him, he walked out.

Satoshi turned to Yoshiko, "Did you hear that? Because I think I must be crazy to have _even _think I _might_ have heard that."

"You did. I won't forget my two friends," She smiled, "Even if we are in different classes, you can visit the Dust Club whenever, and I'll pop by the Host Club sometime."

"I'd like to see Chika flirting with _you, _Yoshiko-san."

They laughed, Yoshiko remarking that she would swat Yasuchika on the nose if he ever dared.

"Oh that's what I wanted to say before Yoshiko-san, but you and Chika were too absorbed in despising each other that I didn't get a chance!" Satoshi paused before he continued, "This might come as a bit of a shock, but you're quite intimidating."

Yoshiko grinned, "Ha! They tell me that all the time; well it's mostly Jeeves who wants to instruct me in the art of proper speech. Oh, guess what? I met Jeeves in the garden after Hana-desu dropped me out the window..."

"What...? Why...? Yoshiko-san! This is the other thing! You're a real chatterbox once you're past the acquaintance stage. I can never get a word in."

Yoshiko's eyes widened. "You are too!" She managed before looking away guiltily, "Anyway, you were saying?"

"Oh, you're right! We got totally side tracked."

"Hmm. And?"

"Well... how do I say this? The Host Club won't be opening," he looked around nervously and steeped closer, "There's something up Yoshiko-san. I don't know what it is, but it's bad. I overheard some things in one the meetings they had, and..."

"Satoshi-san, you shouldn't be talking about this. Thank you, but no. If you're worried, then all I can do is offer my sympathy. The Host Club will open again. You know how resourceful those fools are. It will be okay."

Satoshi let out a sigh and beamed, "But Yoshiko-san, you should have seen my brother! He's distraught. You know today I found him in full kendo attire about to go to school! He..."

"Okay, enough. You know your brother doesn't like it when you talk about him like that. Don't gossip."

Satoshi pouted and began walking away.

"There is something I want to ask. Why are you talking to me of all people?"

Satoshi looked over his shoulder, "Isn't it obvious? You're in the 'Dust' Club."

"Eh?" Yoshiko met his eyes, "I'm not even one of the senior members!" She frowned at him, "And you're a first year, I'm surprised you know about that."

Satoshi chuckled and zipped his lips, "I need to get back to Chika. Who knows what trouble he can get into, and I want to be there for his class speech. Now that you're gone and Hasuko-san is absent, he's top of the list." Yoshiko gave him a pointed look which made him realize he was rambling again, he added, "Looking forward to your speech too, Yoshiko-san."

"Huh?"

"Well, your top of the list in your class, aren't you?"

Yoshiko paled, ran to the board, even though she knew perfectly well what she'd find there, and turned even paler.

Satoshi stared at her chalk white complexion and the way life seemed to be leaving her, and he let out an impatient sigh, "Oh, come on, Yoshiko-san!" He grabbed her arm and walked in the direction of the Hall, his patience gone.

Satoshi wasn't surprised to find Yasuchika waiting for him leaning against the wall, eyes hidden behind his glasses. However, he also knew his cousin was filled with irritation.

When Satoshi caught up, they started walking with Yasuchika in front. "What's wrong with her?" He probed gesturing to Yoshiko.

"I believe she's on the verge of fainting and using all her willpower to fight it," the young Morinozuka replied.

"Humph."

"Therefore, we are to guide her to the Hall where she shall delight us with a lovely speech."

"What happened to you?" Yasuchika inquired as he looked at his best friend strangely.

"Nothing, I feel so inspired that I'm tempted to take your place in the speech."

"You wouldn't dare! Keep away from me, you weirdo."

"What did you say?!"

And along the halls of Ouran, the sound of chasing was heard. Much to Yoshiko's despair, they reached the hall in an Olympic record time… in other words it was short. (What can you expect from Hunny and Mori's brothers?)

-_SilverMarsh_


	4. Chapter 3

***This story takes place in the 74th chapter, I think. I don't think an Assembly is mentioned, so I added it.***

**Disclaimer: Even if my name **_was _**Bisco Hatori, which it isn't, I certainly wouldn't be responsible for creating Ouran High School Host Club. I'm not that good at drawing. In other words: I do not even Think of ever owning any of the lovely characters in OHSHC. They're just too good for me!**

**+CHAPTER III+**

**4****th**** April**

_An Ending Ceremony and How Yoshiko gave her Speech_

The Opening Ceremony: officially the best way for the dear chairman to get back at Yoshiko and the 'Dust' Club. Yes indeed.

It's also the best way to finish introducing Jeeves, Yoshiko's first friend, Haru, the family lawyer, and... Ummmm... am I forgetting something? Ah, yes! Cause some more tension, muahahaha!

Yoshiko had a history of non-fatal concussions, breakdowns, and other miscellaneous little events that had made the people closest to her see that the only way to fully wake her up was by using old and handy techniques. (And the people furthest from her just thought she was ill, needed sympathy, and shouldn't really be coming to school.)

Once they had been in the middle of English class and someone had mentioned that some names could be translated to other languages, like how Haruhi meant, in loose terms, spring day. Then they began working out the equivalent of their names in English and other languages. Yoshiko had to be reanimated by pouring a glass of water on her face and was then sent to the infirmary. Not many people forgot that day.

Another time during P.E., the Kendo Club had been recruiting and Yoshiko had to be taken to the hospital because her whole body had frozen up. That day she revealed to Hana she had been subject to aichmophobia, extremely afraid of sharp objects, having dreamt of whales being harpooned. To cure her, as the doctors were quite bemused, she had been thrown into Hana's private pool. It was the middle of December and snow covered the whole of Tokyo.

All this boils down to two things: one, Yoshiko was a famous figure head in middle school, and two, how come Yoshiko didn't have a panic attack when she was hung and dropped out the window? Good question; and you know what? I think she hit her head against the wall when Hana was trying to pull her out; and she hit so badly that when Hana dropped her, she was already unconscious. That was very lucky.

So, how come she never felt the bump that she should have acquired from all of that before? That's exactly what Yoshiko was thinking when she was unkindly sat down in the Hall and her head started spinning. Searching for a bump, she grimaced when she found it. It was huge.

"Satoshi-kun... drat you," she whispered harshly, inwardly hating the boys carelessness and Hana for giving it to her. Hearing no response, Yoshiko looked up and found herself alone, a sea of 1st years surrounding her. They were all listening to Yasuchika, who was speaking into a microphone with Satoshi at his side. She tried to listen to what they were saying, but her bump was making it painfully clear that it wanted all her attention.

"Yo-tan!" Hana popped up next to her, worry marring her face and aura of senpai making the other students stare. "How did you get here?"

"I... got dragged by them," Yoshiko pointed at the two people on the platform and couldn't help but yawn.

"You shouldn't be here!" Hana exclaimed her brows etching together. "Come with me, quickly!"

"Why?" Yoshiko muttered, but didn't resist as Hana guided her through the seats, anxiously muttering her forgiveness to the people she was disturbing.

As she walked, she told Yoshiko, "Jeeves was here to warn you Yo-tan. It's Haru-san. She's plotting again. She's taken your surname off of every document, every web page... and she's put you in 1D. I can't even start to imagine what she's up to." They were almost out of the hall.

"I know Hana-desu. I know… I saw the placement board. I'm also supposed to do a speech, too."

"You know? Wait, a speech? In this hall?" Hana stopped, Yoshiko bumping into her, "That was supposed to be a secret!"

"But, Hana-desu..." It was decided, Yoshiko had stopped trying to comprehend what her friend was saying. "I'm too slee..." She yawned, "Too sleepy to give a speech..."

"But you can read right?" Somehow they had got out of the hall and into a room connected to it.

Someone grabbed Yoshiko's shoulder and shook her, "Hey! Listen to me!" Not obtaining any answer, she was sat down. Curling up, she heard someone enter the room… Yasuchika.

"Oh Jeeves, good morning."

_Ah... So Jeeves is here? Where is Hana?_ Yoshiko asked herself.

"Good morning Yasuchika! Nice speech, real traditional."

"Thanks. I saw Yoshiko-san earlier, if you're here for her... Erm, why is she sleeping on the table?"

_Ah a table, that explains why it's so... not soft_, Yoshiko thought to herself.

"Hana-san has gone to get a lovely glass of water," Jeeves informed him.

"Panic attack?"

"No worse."

"Worse? Does worse exist?"

"Oh yes. Outright exhaustion is terrible."

"Why?"

"Her reactions become rather sloppy. If she does wake up, she just goes back to sleep. She can sleep on _any_ surface."

"Ah. Yes, I can see that."

"But most unfortunate of all is her capacity to... not wake up at all. The doctors call it 'deep short coma'."

"Not even with water?"

"Not even using water."

"It kind of makes sense. She already sleeps too much anyway. Whenever she's stressed, she just..."

"Yes, I really envy people who can do that."

"Me too."

There was silence, an awkward one only broken by Yoshiko's yawning.

"Well, at least she's not in a deep sleep." Jeeves remarked. Yoshiko had probably heard the whole conversation, if her twitch when they had agreed they envied her was any clue.

After a rude awakening and drying her face with a towel, Yoshiko was horrified to find out that she was in the back room of the hall and only a few steps away from speaking to the 1st year students.

"It's your turn! Good luck!" Hana told her pushing her towards the curtains.

Jeeves stopped her and Yoshiko heaved a sigh of relief thinking that she might be saved yet. It was not so.

"Haru told me to give you this. Read it and there'll be no problem. But... I'd be careful. You'll be able to spot a camera if you squint. She's relying on you to do a bit acting... and still say exactly what it says here. " Jeeves rubbed her head, and whispered, "It's a request from the Main House. Haru is quite stressed." and smirked, "You'll do fine, Casper."

Yoshiko laughed at the mention of her pet name (trying to forget the rest of what Jeeves had said) and pinched Jeeves. In the background, Yasuchika excused himself and left. Not noticing the other teen leaving, Yoshiko unfolded the crumpled paper and skimmed over its contents as a smile tugged at her lips, but she didn't let it break out. "Yes... I'll do fine. If the Main House wants this, then so be it." she groaned guilt already starting to gnaw at her. Hana cheered (blissfully ignorant of their conversation) and Jeeves just grinned.

Yoshiko looked out the window getting a shock when an exotic newspaper was blown onto it. She was only able to read "Sagittarius: You will...", before it disappeared from sight. Hana saw it too, and winked at her. Yoshiko just repressed her smile and placed her finger over her lips. Jeeves, catching the glance, looked between them puzzled.

I have no experience in the matter of giving speeches to hundreds of students, so I can't properly describe the feeling that grasped Yoshiko when she stepped onto that stage and picked up the microphone while she placed the crumpled paper on the pink (yes pink!) stand. I'm relieved to say that she was able to conquer it and banish it her terror, though just barely.

First, she called for silence, for everyone had stared muttering on her entrance. "Shhhh! I know I'm gorgeous, but there's no need to rub it in!" she declared. Unsurprisingly, people laughed at that, a phrase that was often used by one of their math teachers to quiet them down. The funny thing was that their teacher was male. "Look, I've had a long day and I want to get this over with as soon as possible. My name is Yoshiko and in middle school I was in class 'A'. Just today I was sick, got thrown out of a window, have a huge bump on my head, and for those who haven't noticed, have ruined my uniform. (_Sister won't be pleased.)_ But lastly and most importantly, I lost my surname."

Yoshiko's words were met with utter silence and she pressed forward, "I can't say that you will have a lovely school year, but I can wish it. My school year hasn't started perfectly that's for sure. If you ever feel down, just compare your life with mine and you'll feel better immediately… I can assure you of that. Think about this, a person who failed all her exams till the last one, a person who suffers from different phobias every week, a person who belongs to the 'Dust' Club, a person who doesn't have a surname and you get me. I think you're all well set."

For a mere second Yoshiko allowed herself to stare at the room and wonder who her new classmates would be. Who would _she _be tomorrow? Someone who was very much like who she was now she guessed.

"Not long ago..." she paused and met the eyes of the chairman who was sitting in the first row. "Not long ago I came to this hall and told a story. I think some of you have heard it and others have heard rumours. I'm not naturally gifted to be able to speak to you like this or to anyone for that matter. So when it's a spur of the moment type thing, I'm not half bad, am I?" Some people sniggered. "But I think that a speech is such a boring thing all alone… just like cabbage. However, when you add butter, then it's delicious." This caused more people to giggle and some to roll their eyes.

Hana watched form behind a curtain, and tried not to snort, snigger, or any variation of the mentioned above, as she silently supported her best friend.

"My point is, _(Wait for it.)_ that to add some butter to this whole speech thing, I propose a contest of sorts. As I mentioned before, I have lost my surname. I asked my closest acquaintances from middle school and **even they** couldn't remember it. The prize has yet to be decided upon. To be able to enter, you just need to be a student at this academy. What do you say?"

I'd rejoice if the students' reaction had been to throw cabbage at her. It would probably have been a great joke, but sadly for me, and gleefully for Yoshiko, it was not like that. However, they were all sorely tempted since they had sat there in the hall and lectured for more than four hours.

Seeing the tremendous interest that the students had, Yoshiko stated, "As you seem to like the idea, we'll give a shot. Once you've found out what my surname is, come to me or the 'Dust' Club." She smiled, but the smile never reached her eyes, "Because I'm about to suffer from a fear of crowds and go into a state of shock, I'll leave you here. Please don't worry about me if I don't introduce myself properly tomorrow when I meet my new classmates in class 1D."

Everyone paused (must have thought: _She's got it wrong, she was in Class A before..._). Seeing that Yoshiko didn't correct what they thought was a mistake, the students erupted into dialogue that the teachers had to hurriedly quiet down.

Yoshiko, suddenly feeling tired, sighed. Before she was under the moon to be doing this speech, afterwards she had felt like it was okay, but now... how did she feel? _I must finish this, _she muttered to herself and looked down at the crumpled piece of paper. The lines that were written there made her smile, but also made her feel SO guilty inside and think, _Haru-san's inflicted by devious humour. She deserves my dislike. She meddles in other people affairs too much._

**"Well, my dears. I think that was enough excitement, don't you? I hope to see you soon," She paused and put on her best (confidential information) smile before saying her last words, "If anyone wants to congratulate me later on what a glamorous speech I did, they can save their breath. Haru Tokira is responsible for this whole thing and the grand words included." With that, she fled the scene.**

**_-SilverMarsh_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Warning: This chapter contains hints to Yoshiko's past and a few of the skeletons in her family's pockets, so be on the alert.**

**Disclaimer. As always, I lack the confidence (not to mention experience) to be Bisco Hatori, so I don't own Ouran in any sleep deprived shape or elegant form.**

**+CHAPTER IV +**

**4****th**** April**

_A guilt affair and what to do when a lawyer sets you up_

Later on in the afternoon, almost evening, Yoshiko stood outside the huge corporal building with a determined face on. Her hair looked jet black in the darkness, only changing shades when a car passed by. She was standing next to the most humble sports car ever seen to man.

Jeeves, in the car, looked worried, "You don't have to do this to yourself."

"I know."

"Just go on Saturday, like normal."

"No!" Yoshiko's expression never changed.

"At least rest more! You nearly had a stroke after coming of that stage."

"I've already told you, it's because I was forced to say those words."

"But we all found it funny, even your sister did when she saw the recording. I'm sure Haru only meant it as a joke."

"Humph."

"Please reconsider."

"No, Jeeves. Go and eat at a fancy restaurant or something. I want to talk with Haru. Emergency psychiatry."

Jeeves sighed. "You've made up your mind..."

"Yeah."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

Jeeves smiled softly, but it was hidden by the shadows in the car and Yoshiko didn't notice. "You're wearing that face," he stated and he could see Yoshiko give him an inquiring look, "The one that you wore when I first met you my dear Casper."

Yoshiko nodded, "I feel similar to the Yoshiko you met that day, but I'm not scared anymore."

"It took you a while to settle down in this family, didn't it?"

"I guess."

"Living independently from the main house with your sister was good idea."

"Stop trying to delay me."

"If you don't want me to, then leave."

Yoshiko laughed, "Okay! Thanks for giving me your permission. I'll tell Haru."

Jeeves paled, "No, no! Wait, don't! Anything but that!"

"Bye-bye Jeeves!"

Yoshiko set off at a scary pace and disappeared from Jeeves' view. He stared after her and wondered why she wanted to lecture Haru about what she'd done. Not able to comprehend exactly what Yoshiko was thinking, he pulled out and turned the music up. Ed Sheeran's sad, but rather hopeful _Small Bump_ reached his ears_. _ He leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes thinking about things that should be avoided.

Haru's office was always colourful. It was something Yoshiko admired of hers, that creativity, stubborn enough to not yield, even when Haru was supposed to be a boring lawyer and when the main house prohibited creativity, but maybe it was that creativity that made her so good at her job. She was talented, yes, but it was her unpredictability and tenaciousness that made her interesting to other people and kept them coming back for more. She didn't follow the standard guidelines like other lawyers; however, she still offered security and solutions, so it was okay.

Haru hated pink though and you could see that in the paintings on the wall, the flowers in the waiting room, and even the colour of the tissues. She would never allow pink to enter her office; she was as stubborn as a dwarf like that, turning down many people and jobs for that reason. That trait was her downfall and she would never reach the top if she didn't get rid of it.

Yoshiko had a similar problem; she hated the rich lifestyle. This was why Haru ended up with a part time job: once a week she had to talk to and Council. She normally would have turned down such a "waste of time", but in this case she couldn't do that. The Main House was very strict with their personal lawyer.

"Haru-san?" Yoshiko fed up of waiting in the other room, opened the door and stepped in.

"Just a mo' darling..." Haru called from behind a huge pile of papers.

"No, right now," Yoshiko demanded and closed the door behind her with a loud click.

"But darling, I'm working," Haru committed the mistake of looking up. "P-p-p-p-p-pi-pi-n-!"

"A pink jacket," Yoshiko supplied and took the garment off. "Do you want it?" She held it out in Haru's direction.

The older woman frowned, got a hold of herself, and pointed out the window. "NO! Just throw it out please."

Yoshiko raised an eyebrow at Haru.

"Whatever you do, just get rid of it!"

Smiling, Yoshiko put the abhorrent pink jacket down. She then began making her way through the sea of unnamed objects that covered the room.

Haru had different ideas, "And go away, I'm working!" She paused momentarily, "Come back on Saturday."

"Did you see the recording of my speech?" If it was a question, it didn't sound like it. Yoshiko's voice was cold and hard, and very determined and she could see Haru shiver. "Aunt Haru, why are you hiding behind a pile of finished documents_?"_

Yoshiko's voice was too close, and her breath was on her ear. Haru spun around, spooked.

Yoshiko grinned at her and her eyes hardened even further, "Can we have Saturday's session a bit earlier than expected?"

Haru knew in that moment, Yoshiko wasn't going to give up. She turned towards the younger girl and grumbled, "You'll be sixteen years old next year, won't you? Then you'll be free to see the Writer all you want." It appeared that all of Yoshiko's impatience and earlier determination drained out of her and Haru's smile turned a bit sad. She hadn't noticed, but Yoshiko looked tired and upset. Patting the desk, she swept the documents up and put them on a side table, "Sit darling. Do you want some darjeeling tea?"

Yoshiko smiled softly and shook her head, "Aunt Haru... I'm sorry for coming in here like this, but I'm really annoyed at you." Her own words reminded her of why she was here.

Grinning to herself, Haru watched the young girl try to scowl. She took Yoshiko's pale hands in hers and nodded, "Yes, my niece? Tell me."

Yoshiko yawned, "Well, I found it very mean of you that in your speech you could have put your own name, even though you are my aunt, after telling them to find my surname." She slapped her cheeks and pinched them in an attempt to stay awake. She was rapidly falling asleep against her will.

"It was a test darling in order to find out if there were any outstanding people in the first year. There is nothing for you to feel guilty about," Haru squeezed Yoshiko's hands, "I'll get you some water."

"Better get a towel too," Yoshiko muttered, curling up on Haru's desk.

"Don't fall asleep!" Haru shouted walking out the door. Yoshiko was just closing her eyes when Haru entered again and picked up her keys pointing at Yoshiko, "I mean it!" Leaving those threatening words in the air, she was gone.

Half an hour later Haru (after being held up by several people), found that Yoshiko had moved underneath her desk and was snoozing happily. In her hand she was gripping the charm that Jeeves and she had given to her. She still remembered the inscription, "Love who other people are Casper."

Haru grinned and muttered, "No comment." She then reached down to wake her niece up.

"Urgh... Mummm..."

Flinching, Haru froze and closed her eyes. The memory of the night before was still clear in her mind and its conversation even more so. Mum… how long would it be until someone small and chubby called her that?

Haru was almost glad when the multi-coloured phone started ringing. Answering the line, she also grabbed her block of notes, "Haru and Co. Lawyers, how can I help you?" Maybe it would be an interesting case for once which would get her thoughts off of 'that'.

"Oh Antoine! How nice to hear from you. No, I'm not being sarcastic at all. So, what does a grand stylist like you want from a grand lawyer like me? I will certainly help if I can." _It better not be new costumers like last time_, she thought. "Ah... yes, of course I can manage that. WHAT? You're saying that you only just noticed? Antoine! If the main house found out you'd be toast. We need to finish at once. Are you free right now? That's good. Come as fast as you can. Why? I happen to have the culprit and customer right here under my desk." She looked down at Yoshiko and frowned. How could she of forgotten something so important? "Your tools? What on earth do you want them for? Yes, of course you can bring the basic. By any chance, are they any shade of p-pink?" Haru hung up the phone seconds later. Drat! Drat and double-drat! She should have remembered, or at least checked to see if Yoshiko had gone as she had said she had, "Naughty girl..."

Giving Yoshiko a shove so that she would wake up easier, Haru unceremoniously threw all the water in the jar she had brought all over Yoshiko's face waiting until Yoshiko was lucid enough before she began to rant, "Yoshi. What's this about you not going to Antoine last month?" Haru had the pleasure of seeing her niece tremble at the mention of her old name. It was only used in certain situations as it was the first word out of the repertoire of her illness that Yoshiko couldn't stand.

"I don't like-"

"Pretending, faking your appearance… whatever. This is done for your own good. What would happen if the enemies of your old family found you? The family legacy marks your body very clearly, even under the dye and coloured lenses." Under Haru's furious and intense gaze, Yoshiko crumbled and looked away.

After what felt like an eternal silence, Yoshiko took a deep breath and met Haru's evergreen eyes, "I'm not a child any more. I want to be proud of who I am, not hide like a scarred fox. Anyway, what about the Writer? She goes around happily without a second skin on!"

"And look at what happened to her! It was because you thought quickly that time that she wasn't kidnapped!" Haru didn't yield.

Yoshiko hissed, "That was only because we were seen together at a busy district."

"So what do I do then? Not allow you to see your dear 'Writer' at all?! That would be the death of both of you!" Haru snapped back leaving Yoshiko speechless. "While one of you is disguised, it's OK. They only recognise two people who are exactly alike, and the 'skin' makes you look very different. Not to mention the difference in accent."

Yoshiko was forced to admit that she was right. Like it or not her enemies were out there and however peaceful her life was at the moment, it could change in a heartbeat. However… "I know how to defend myself and The Writer does too. I don't fear them."

"You've only just got your brown belt Yoshiko. Don't get ahead of yourself, and your sword fighting skills don't help much. (There is no way you can carry a word around freely) Don't use them as an excuse," retorted Haru sitting down on her desk and picking a few papers up, "I'm still cleaning up the mess you two made in Lobelia."

Yoshiko sat down on a pile of books and watched in silence until Antoine arrived. After the treatment, she left. No words were exchanged between the aunt and her niece. Yoshiko was trying to find a way to escape the disguise, thinking with all her might and was annoyed with Haru for being over protective. She knew it was terribly childish, but she didn't care.

In the end, Yoshiko decided to talk it over with Hana. Hana was a budding scientist after all.

_-SilverMarsh_


	6. Chapter 5

**EDIT: Oh, baked beans! I forgot the Disclaimer... Luckily, I have an spare!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my tortured genius characters! I'm only using the Ouran world for my own selfish pleasure.**

**+CHAPTER V+**

**5****th**** April**

_A recount and How to Survive your first School Day_

Sometimes Yoshiko dreamt about memories that had touched her deeply or ones she found either disturbing or droll. One dream specially haunted her more than others because it was the prelude to one part of Yoshiko's problems, and because it was fated that the consequences of that day would forge her bond with the Host Club.

On the 5th of April, the day Yoshiko was to meet her classmates, both Yoshiko and her classmates got a shock that day (But more Yoshiko, I think). It could have been because Yoshiko turned a blind eye to her class the day before and decided to live in peaceful ignorance, or maybe because none of her classmates were actually at the Opening Ceremony, but either way it was not what they expected, any of them.

The class most likely imagined an ill girl, often absent, always complaining about something or other… namely the most recent catastrophe of her life: being in that class. Yoshiko had been expecting them to be interested in her, for she was probably the only student to change classes in the Academy. (It certainly wasn't usual for students to change classes.)

But here's the snitch, this was Class D. Not 1B (if only), or 1C: this was much worse than 1C. News flash, in 1C it was packed because the people who cared had paid for their children to be in there. In other words, everyone who cared had put their children at the bare minimum in 1C.

All of this could be guessed from the moment Yoshiko walked into the classroom several minutes late thanks to the corridors all being pink and extremely confusing. Opening the door with a bow and an "I'm sorry I'm late, may I please enter?" and finding a deserted classroom was not a good way to start the day. Yoshiko had spent two minutes just staring at the room before checking to make sure it was the right one. Then she walked into the classroom next to it (2D, if you were wondering), had checked with the teacher there, and then gone back to the empty room. Choosing a table in the middle of the room, she had plunked her things down and wondered what to do. The blank blackboard, so new and untouched, prohibited her from even thinking about ruining it by drawing on it, of course there was also lacking the supreme presence of chalk which prevented the act. Resolving at once to find some, she forced the lock (which was already forced and almost broken) on the teacher's table and found her prize. In the drawer, she also discovered last year's list of students, which she could safely guess was the same as this year. What exactly had Haru gotten her into? Most of the names on the list were well known Yakuza Clans, descendants of old celebrities, and people she had only heard about; and most of them were covered in red lines, which Yoshiko guessed stood for: not-in-class-(are-they-ever)-and-how-annoying-is-w riting-little-letters-down-when-you-can-just-put-a -lovely-red-line-down-the-whole-of-the-page (As Yoshiko knew from the notes on the bottom of that very page).

Sighing, Yoshiko put down the depressing sheets. Every single one had at least 10 lines of red on them and she tried not to panic. She went and sat down at her new desk and put the papers down on top of it before she pulled out some notebook paper in order to calculate how deeply she had falling into Haru's torture.

Yoshiko was no social butterfly, but she liked people. She liked people surrounding her, talking to her, laughing with her. She was the type of person who didn't make many friends, however, she had many acquaintances and could be found in many of the groups (the cliques that form in every class, as you know!) speckled all over this world. Her only truly close friend was Hana, and that had many reasons and lots of Haru meddling written all over it. Yasuchika and Satoshi were only friends and paled in comparison to Hana.

Yoshiko (unknown public surname) finished drawing the charts, stared a bit at the page, and them rubbed the whole thing out, only to redo them immediately afterwards. Then, feeling foolish, she pulled out her calculator and made sure all the calculations were correct. There were no heavenly errors and this was the ultimate truth: Haru was going to receive another early session, but this time as her family's personal lawyer.

The contents of the page was the global picture in this class 1D, the Delinquent Class: 60% of the class are Yakuza descendants (20% don't even come to school), 30% were grandchildren of some outdated celebrities, 10% were there by chance (or maybe because of some lawyer?), and the rest never came to school from the look of the red lines all over the sheets (Yankees of some kind, I'll bet).

Oh yes. If you didn't notice, then good luck with math problems, (Not that I'm any good anyway, math problems are a pain) but there were only 10 kids in this class. Two of them spent their lives playing truant, and were rarely seen. The list of the Class had almost 20 names on it. It lied.

In disgust, Yoshiko crumpled all the sheets, lists and operations included, and threw them at the waste-paper bin. It landed on the rim, decided that was a lovely place to stay, and settled there. "Lucky shot..." muttered Yoshiko before burying her head in her arms and settling down to sleep on her desk. _Great, the day has just started and I'm already drowsy... drat that Haru!_

Yoshiko didn't come back to her senses until much later when she was shaken awake by... "Saniko-sensei? What are you even doing here? You're 1A teacher!" At least that is what she tried to say, but it only came out as: "W-ho...wahsensei (!) do 'ng 'ere?"

"She's up Pierre. Thanks for calling me," the sensei paused, "It must have been a real shock for her. I feel rather guilty."

"Yeah. But it's my fault for being late. I'm sorry about that Yoshiko-KUN," Pierre declared, putting an emphasis on the honorifics, like he always did. It was his personal hobby to call guys -chan and girls -kun. This caused everyone to be extremely weirded out on their first days with him, but they'd get used to it eventually.

Yoshiko stared at Saniko and Pierre (what was her French teacher doing in 1D?) in bewilderment. " 'X cuzme?"

At the bizarre look on Yoshiko's face, Pierre burst into laughter. Saniko took pity on her and introduced the merry teacher, "This is your homeroom teacher, Pierre D'Estulture. He teaches French and music; although, I'm sure you already know each other quite well…"

Pierre looked appalled, "Hey! Sani-san, none of that nonsense! Dearest Yoshiko-KUN, my only name is Pierre, but I hoped you might call me Pie this year, unlike last year! I'm a great fan of Sani-san here just like you!"

"D'Estulture-san!" Saniko, who had been silent whilst Pierre ranted, slapped him on the shoulder. For a second Yoshiko thought she had seen her blush.

Pierre must have had similar ideas because he slung his arm over her shoulders and grinned from ear to ear. He then proceeded to poke Sanikos cheek and say, "Score two to Pierre! Sani-san zero!"

Saniko put a very confused face on which made Yoshiko smile. Ever since last year when Pierre had arrived as a new teacher, he and Saniko had become progressively closer to each other. All the students gossiped about it and there had even been a squad formed to find out exactly how close they were. Yoshiko had been in it on a whim and had seen first-hand how... strange and touchy her teachers acted together; although that was a rare enough scene. Most of the time, as is now, Pierre joked around with Saniko carelessly and Yoshikos ex-homeroom teacher fled in embarrassment or told him off (it depended on the teacher's mood). Some of their feuds had become legendary, some even spreading out into the rest of the school, but, one thing was certain, when she was with Pierre her ex-teacher's wrinkles seemed to disappear. _People who are in love definitively seem younger_, Yoshiko mused to herself.

"What game is that?" Yoshiko got up from her seat and stretched, yawing.

"It's nothing Yoshiko-chan, just one of D'Estulture's games," grimaced Saniko as she tried to get out of Pierre's embrace. He stubbornly held onto her middle complaining about her coldness.

After watching Saniko trying to escape her new homeroom teacher for a while, Yoshiko got tired again and sat down next to the window to rest her head on the glass starring out down at the courtyard. Her keen olive eyes soon noticed the group of students sitting around the fountain, "Hey Pierre-sensei." Both Pierre and Saniko looked up at her, "Isn't that the rest of the class down there next to all that water? Is it okay for them to skip like this?"

Now it was Pierre's turn to put on a bewildered face, "Ahh... Well, you see even if they did come to class and I disciplined them, as I have in the past, they wouldn't listen." He walked over, after saying goodbye to Saniko who looked relieved to leave (but maybe a bit sad too?), "Those kids, are the kinds of kids that give D classes bad names."

Yoshiko looked away from his surprisingly serious eyes, and shifted her balance. They stared out the window for a bit both unmoving until Yoshiko, desperate to break the silence, clicked her tongue, "It won't be until weeding bells are heard, hum?" She glanced at the blue eyed man, and found him smiling.

"Is that a guess Mademoiselle Yoshiko-KUN, or are you basing that suspicion on something?" His eyes were alive with a feeling that Yoshiko couldn't name, but she knew was very real. **(are you using the wrong honorific on purpose? Kun is male)**

"I see... A few more years at most I'd bet," she muttered to herself, "I compliment you on the straight answer."

She walked away and crisscrossed around the desks not looking back. Feeling Pierre's eyes boring into her back, she picked up the chalk that she had put down earlier and wrote a date on the blackboard. Underlining it a number of times, she turned and nodded to Pierre after she was done and said in a distinctly softer, but deeper voice, "Remember this."

Yoshiko spent the rest of the morning listening to Pierre rant and tell jokes alone in class 1D. Her fellow students didn't rear their ragged heads until after lunch, something that Yoshiko was glad of. She still hadn't totally recovered from the depressing cards that Haru had dealt her, and it gave her time to organize her thoughts… a dreadful business that required sleep in small quantities.

Pierre was good for this kind of thing. Understandingly (or not), he'd only noticed Yoshiko was asleep about ten minutes after she dozed off since he was lost in his own rants… poor thing. This trait was perfect for Yoshiko who needed a lovely loud awakening so that adrenaline would reveal the solutions to all of her problems.

What else can I say? Pierre gave Yoshiko her schedule, told her which teachers would be teaching what and who, and surprised her with a global test on all subjects (the equivalent of a week's worth of tests in a 20 alumni class, crazy); which Yoshiko wasn't able to finish because the whole thing weighed about 4 kilos and was as long as a whale's fin. She wasn't a genius.

_I should have foreseen this. Of course the teachers wouldn't bother to show up if it was most likely for the students to skip on the first day. They probably gave Pierre-san all the tests and wished him good luck._ Yoshiko realised halfway through the test. She instatly stopped racking her brain for proper answers and just put what she could remember on the go. That made things faster.

After lunch, as Yoshiko was finishing the pesky test and designing a voodoo doll of Haru in her head, she met her classmates. While Yoshiko just stared, and was stared at (not surprising as Yoshiko had the habit of wearing a leather coronet with a feather in it to give her luck in tests), Pierre totally ignored the noise and disturbance created by their entry, and in general their own attendance. He didn't seem to notice when the pack of girls (it seemed the girls in the class had formed an alliance) came in giggling and sat down paying him no attention, or when the Yakuza threw each other through the door (not very peacefully either) one by one, giving each other death glares, throwing paper planes, and breaking into fights hitting each other with tables and the like. When Yoshiko asked, Pierre said that they were socialising and that they mustn't be disturbed. The same thing on the girls side too. At some point they painted each other's nails, talked about their boyfriends, showed of their possessions, and curled each other's hair. They even badmouthed Saniko and Pierre's relationship and never did even one muscle twitched on his face.

The rest of the day went on in pretty much the same style, except for one teacher that gave of the impression of being a Spartan. He was able to keep them in check for a whole hour; however he finally gave up in the end calling them all savages ("You're a bunch of farm animals! Hens, all of you!"), and told Yoshiko she had a 100% in his subject (Japanese History) even if she mucked around for the rest of the year. Yoshiko replied to this with a proverb and that got the teacher going. He spent the rest of the hour testing Yoshiko's knowledge and teaching her old and lost wisdom. By the end of the day Yoshiko had become every teacher's pet and was exhausted.

Thinking about the pile of homework she had (being a favourite had HUGE disadvantages), she dragged herself to the northern part of the building walking past the well-known 3rd music room, and paused staring at the 'Closed' sign over the door. _So what Satoshi said was true. It's closed, _she thought as she bit her lip. _Well, at least Hana-chan will be happy. Even though I'm sure lots of ladies are crying right now... _So Yoshiko continued to walk past the Host Club's base without looking back, for it would be many months before those people meant anything to her, and a year before they became anything other than acquaintances.

_-SilverMarsh_


	7. Chapter 6

**Baked Beans! i forgot to put the disclaimer in the other Chapter! Sorry! I will fix it.**

**I got my second review! Yay! **

_Rikki-Shout_**, you made my day, thanks so much. He he, I guess Yoshiko does have her charm... just think: If you mixed her with Nekozawa (or Casanova)... Terrible things would be likely to happen. And Yoshiko would gain a huge fear of puppets and black and cats... I wonder if she has a pet cat... I wonder if its black... (musing over the idea)^^ Yep, I'm trying to get her to meet the HC, got her as close as the door, but... Soon, I promise! Maybe Chapter 9? XD This is probably the only fanfic in Ouran were the HC take 8-9 chapters to appear... Running around in a shop... yep, we can certainly arrange that! If the Supreme plot allows it. Can't wait! *Rubs hands together and grins cheekily* **

**Disclaimer: Excuse me? What did you say? NO, no! I do not own Ouran, at all! Look, the praise goes to Bisco Hatori, do you see that person over there, signing autographs? Yes that's the author...**

**+CHAPTER VI+**

**15****th**** June**

_A sleepless night and Is there anyone good enough for dearest Kai_

It was one of those rare days when Yoshiko couldn't sleep. She just lay in bed and watched as her surroundings welcomed the 30th of May; and when she got bored of that, she starred at the intricate geometrical figures on her ceiling. Some people preferred ceilings filled with stars or no ceiling at all, but Yoshiko would never change her prized masterpiece. This was the first work of art she had ever created, the first thing she had done on claiming the medium sized but spacious room as her own. It wasn't the biggest or the best room in the house, or even second best, but it was the furthest from the main door and the only one with ivy growing up the wall. Actually that's an understatement, it almost was growing into the room, but Yoshiko was stubborn and wouldn't cut it.

Ever since she had finished that ceiling, Yoshiko had urges to paint or draw. She'd sit by the koi pool in the house's garden and stare out into space for a while, only later noticing she had drawn in the sand.

"But that was years ago," Yoshiko whispered, reaching out her hand to the figures. After abolishing even the thought of being creative in favour of sleeping, she had kept the drawing so that she could always remember that her path was chosen by the main house. Things as addictive as _that _weren't an option in their books. Sometimes she regretted and wondered, _what if...?_ _Would I be happier if I had considered it something vital? If sister hadn't become mother when she'd prohibited it?_ Hating her thoughts, she twisted a lock of hair around her finger. The alarm clock told her it was 6:56. _ I really should sleep a little more... _she thought to herself.

A few tosses and turns later, Yoshiko kicked the covers off in frustration and jumped out of bed, walking to her bathroom with impatient strides. Getting into the shower, she hissed at the scorching hot water and turned the cold water up while trying to keep her cool. Not being able to sleep unnerved and unravelled her. Yoshiko in one of these kinds of moods was a dangerous girl.

Shortly after getting dressed: randomly pulling some jeans out of the wardrobe that went okay with a foul mood, choosing a blood red long t-shirt with "FURY" on it, grabbing a magenta berret, and pulling on mismatching socks. Then she stared at the mirror and then realized she wasn't wearing her normal disguise: the typical green contact lenses, can of spray to get rid of the tan, hair dyed green, etc. Finally she looked at the final product and realized that the whole outfit hugely contrasts with the disguise. She looked a mess and she decided that she liked it. Yoshiko walked into the kitchen, her stomach grumbling and her memory reeling, remembering the beloved past.

Half a district away, Hana rounded the corner of a residence cursing her driver for dropping her of at the wrong bend and the commoners for staring at her constantly. She hoped Yoshiko remembered their agreement and got up early. It would be so like her to sleep in! If that happened, Hana would have to talk to Kokai and lose precious time, and that just wouldn't do. NO way was she going to allow it!

It wasn't long before she came to a cross road. Stopping to check her watch nervously, Hana thought, _Don't mind Yoshiko-kun, I'm going to be late! _ Swinging her heavy backpack with the precious machine in it onto the other shoulder, she wondered what route she should take. The left was a highway, pretty straight and clean, but it took a detour before getting to Yoshikos' house. There was, of course, a way to cheat that, but last time Hana had taken the path through the private park the dratted police had seen her. She was lucky Yoshiko had been kind enough to bail her out. On the right, was a terribly labyrinth-like string of alleyways, notorious for being the last resting place for innumerable _homo sapiens_ of all different reputations and heritages. It was also home to almost infinite gangs, big and small fish in a small dot, all using one system to get around: the Fly-High zip-wires (aka. the system of zip-wires that previous generations of Yakuza and gangs had woven into this particular part of town).

Hana shuddered. She needed to take the shortest short cut through this very set of dark alleyways ... she shifted her backpack onto her other shoulder, overly conscious of the soft ticking sound that the tough linen was unable to hide. Before she started to wish she had never invented a gadget with a countdown to destruction, she took a deep breath and sprinted into the foul smelling alley, hoping the zip wires wouldn't be too difficult to find. They weren't and it looked like luck was on Hana's side that June day… or was it? On her way to change zip wires, Hana had seen lots of people (who were all scary looking) going in the same direction. She hoped the local gangs weren't planning anything. However later on while she was riding the last of the wires, she saw them. More than 20 furious and dangerous gangsters were standing round a table with plans and strange objects that looked like the old torture weapons seen in films everywhere in sight, but most chilling of all… a huge cauldron filled with burning and scorching flames reaching 7 meters of high with a long chain hanging from a pole over it. Hana began to sweat because of the heat that reached her coming from it. _What in the world is going on here? I should stop and check it out, _she thought, but the insistent ticking sound reminded her of the immediate (and more important) problem. Deciding to come back later with Yoshiko and weaponry (just in case), she let herself whiz past.

"Morning, sis," Yoshiko greeted her adopted sister, Kokai, as she stepped through the door, her clothes showing off her bad mood.

Kokai sitting at the island counter reading the paper flinched. "You're up early Yoshiko," she smiled rapidly putting the paper out of her sister's sight.

Yoshiko lifted an eyebrow and was about to say something, but thought better of it. Kokai kept her secrets fiercely and was like a momma bear with her cubs. "And you were back late," shot back Yoshiko over her shoulder, as she put some toast in the toaster and pulled some yogurt out of the fridge. She spooned it into the mixer with some juice and fruit. The sound of the blender filled the silent room as the toast popped up. Yoshiko made no move to butter it. She just watched her sister's head over her shoulder and noted the blush that had spread to Kokai's ears. She could guess easily why she'd been out so late and dressed so pretty for. Stopping the noisy machine, Yoshiko poured the mixture into two cups and placed one next to her sister. "Don't tell me… You went to the omai, didn't you? And let me guess, this guy is actually worth it?" she asked her the older girl who was sitting down in front of her.

Kokai blushed redder and avoided eye contact unable to lie to her sister. Yoshiko sweat dropped. Why did she always have to deal with Kokai? "Blue berry and pineapple smoothie," Yoshiko tempted her pointing at the cup in the middle of the table, "Your favourite."

Kokai fidgeted a bit and risked a few glances at the lonely cup before moving her eyes to the cupboard next to the door. Sighing, Yoshiko asked, "If I get a straw for you, will you tell me?"

A fine smile grew on Kokai's lips, "If you stop scowling first." This caused Yoshiko to laugh at her sister's observant remark. The grin grew, "It's Sunday so you have all the time in the world to listen to me."

"Deal!"

Kokai was the reason Yoshiko had been adopted into the Tokira family. Many years before, the young Yoshiko had met the teenage Kokai and had warned her about the man she was with (her first love and omai partner, more on that later.) Kokai hadn't listened (lovers rarely do), but some part of what Yoshiko had said stuck. Later on, after several 'accidents' and breaking news, Kokai was reminded of the little girl, and realising that it was the perfect excuse to leave her home for a while, tracked her down. The rest is history, and like all history, it isn't the prettiest story to tell. I'll save it for another rainy day.

"It's your twenty first partner right?" Yoshiko jumped immediately into the matter as she sipped her strange coloured mixture. (Blueberry and pineapple, right? Don't ever try the stuff. It's an acquired taste.)

Kokai blushed and nodded, "Yoshi, you know I don't like talking about them... "

"Stop right there! I know you're dying to tell me all about him," Yoshiko winked at her sister before leaning on her elbows, straw between her lips, "Come now darling Kai, is this guy worth your time?"

"Well, this... that... he... um..."

Yoshiko rolled her eyes at Kokai's stuttering. This happened every time she was sent by her parents to an omai. The same reaction, the same shyness... Even though Kokai wasn't normally like this in the least.

"The day you tell me straight off about a guy you just met, will be the day a guy is actually good enough for you," Yoshiko declared. "Actually, the day you wake me up in the middle of the night just to tell me his name, is the day someone is good enough."

Kokai smiled sadly, "That day is unlikely to come any time soon."

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Just tell me already!" Yoshiko growled flopping down on the table.

Kokai laughed quietly and gave in, "Okay, okay!" She was waving her hands at Yoshiko like fans, "Well, his name is Samuel and he's American from some company called Starbucks. He's got a moustache."

Yoshiko looked up at the mention of the brand and furrowed her brow, "Isn't that some company that makes coffee? Haru warned me about them and told me to never, ever drink anything with the name 'Buck' in it."

"Well, um... maybe?" Kokai looked confused so Yoshiko signalled for her to continue, "He was very nice, polite, helpful, spoke proper Japanese, and..." It felt like her blood seemed to really like tinting her face, "He... found out I once worked in a Starbucks in Tokyo, and that's why he wanted to meet me. He seemed very interested. We're going to meet next Thursday."

Yoshiko sighed, crossed her arms and shook her head furiously. This did not seem like the man for her sister.

"You don't like him...? Even after I've done my best to tell you? Yoshi-chan, you meanie! He's really nice…"

"And I bet if you make any plans, he'll whisk you of to America!" Yoshiko snapped scowling.

Kokai tried to say something, but stopped and just pouted. She knew it was no real use to argue with her sister.

"I'll say it again, darling Kai," Yoshiko sighed, "I'll only approve of a guy when you wake me up in the middle of the night dancing on stars."

"When did I have to ask your approval?" Kokai grumbled, sinking her head to the table and sipping some of her smoothie. She got it all over her nose and didn't seem to care.

Yoshiko just rolled her eyes and went to butter her toast.

What seemed like an eternity later, the doorbell sounded and broke the silence. "I'll get it!" exclaimed Yoshiko, "COMING! No need for this terrible racket!"

The rest of Hana's trip had gone by undisturbed, well except for a few cockroaches and rats that gave her a shock, oh and the other thing… She was just starting to believe that she'd make it when the sound of the gadget ticking stopped. Slowing down to a halt, she listened in anticipation, waiting for the ticking to begin again. It didn't, and Hana suddenly realized that she had only a few minutes before the auto destruct sequence on the gadget jumped into action.

Hana froze, a cold numb feeling creeping up her legs. How long had it been since one of her creations exploded? Did she still remember the safety precautions for an explosion? Would she be able to pull through? How much time did she have exactly? Could she call for help? Would she ever be able to figure out what the gangsters were doing and stop it?

The gadget stated to beep and Hana almost jumped out of her skin. Pulling herself together, though only just, she took the rucksack off and chucked it into the barren road, taking rapid steps back until her back touched the wall. She quickly calculated the distance between her and the bomb and tried to remember how much range she had given the possible explosion. Not more than a meter, surely, and that meant she was safe; but that wouldn't hold true for the pedestrian who was walking on the other side of the road she realized to her horror. "Hey you! Get out of the way! Run!" Hana shouted, taking a step toward the poor person who was about to get blown up. The person looked at her and (to Hana's horror) slowed down and removed the earphones from her ears.

Hana more sensed than she saw the bright red light that the rucksack was giving off, and the sudden feeling that the universe had sucked its breath in tensely. She smelt the explosion before it hit. Her own body rushed across the road towards the poor girl. Instinct forced Hana toward her; and just as the bomb went off, she jumped and landed on the other girl, saving both of their lives and singing her own clothes.

Hana warily got up and looked over her shoulder to where the backpack was… or what was left of it. What was once a normal backpack; was no more. The only thing in the road was the precious machine: untouched, unscratched, and unlike the rest of the road.

Staring down at the hole the bomb had made in admiration, Hana analysed what she saw: petrol and a similar fuse as used in cars worked wonders. It caused a metre diameter crater and was enough to scare to anyone that would attempt to steal her inventions; however, the red light was overdoing it she decided._ It was a shame Yoshiko wasn't able to see the explosion and fear me, but anyway… It was a success!_ Hana smiled happily. No one had gotten hurt and everything was fine. She'd let Haru sort out the road later on. Picking up the gadget from the ground, she turned it over and the soft ticking sound had started again. Hana wondered if she'd better disable the thing before it caused any more damage and tried to recall if she had any tools at Yoshiko's house. There was only one way to find out.

Thankfully Yoshiko's house was close. _She's probably heard the sound of the explosion_, thought Hana proudly as she stroked the metal. _Let's go, then!_

**However, Hana froze upon hearing a familiar voice behind her, "Who are you?! A terrorist?"**

******And lets stop here! Chapter********6 is over... Chapter 7 is already finished and ready to ship! Postal fee is free, will take 1-2 working days at the most.**

**_-SilverMarsh_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Some things are meant to be broken, but this isn't one of them. Bisco Hatori owns Ouran High School Host Club!**

**+CHAPTER VII+**

**15****th**** June**

_A play fight and Who Is the Girl Named Ran._

Back at Yoshiko's home, Kokai could hear her sister complaining all the way down the entrance hall ("and to boot my toast was cold!") and then the crash of the front door as it was flung open. She smiled softly finding Yoshiko funny when she was in a bad mood. It seemed her sister's charm escalated by 10%. (I mean, just look at the outfit she was wearing!) Her actions reminded Kokai of Yoshiko's first few months in the house. Her sister had been a total disaster and at a rebellious age to top it off, but she had been naturally malleable and soft, warming up to the change and learning more than Kokai had ever dreamt of.

Even so, the main house had taken a while to break and tame Yoshiko. The last and fatal hit had been forbidding her from allowing her creativity out. Kokai had hated the moment when she had been forced to throw Yoshiko's paints and pencils away. She knew that was the only reason Yoshiko had bended, because it had been her sister to do it, Kokai Tokira, youngest sibling of the Tokira family. In the house, and in every other way, they were sisters, and as close as children who were born of the same womb.

Kokai pulled the white folder out from where it was hidden in the newspaper. This is why she was doing this, sending this. So that Yoshiko could be happy. She stroked the folder. The contents were a few sheets of paper that she had found the day before in the basement. It was Yoshiko's key out, into the real world. Slipping it into her bag, she knew the main house would walk off of a cliff later, but she didn't care. Kokai just wanted that despicable woman to admit she was wrong for once.

Kokai drank the last dribble of her favourite smoothie and smiled.

Boooooooommmm!

The sound of the explosion broke through Kokai's thoughts and she almost jumped out of her skin.

Hana turned around and saw the pedestrian she'd saved staring at her wide eyed, and it dawned on her, _Oh, I'd forgotten about her._

" What was that? I'll call the police! Stay still!" The innocent bystander had got to her feet and was shouting at her, while at the same time she was trying to get her mobile out.

Hana could barely move, trapped in a state of déjà vu stronger than any electrical shock, "Who are you?" She released a breath and took in the girl's appearance: her red clothes and startling red eyes, but mostly hair so white that Hana was sure it was silver. The tanned skin the stranger had gave her an exotic look and her accent marked her as foreigner.

The girl stared back, and her eyes widened. It was in that moment that Hana knew who she had saved. Unable to stop herself, she rushed over and grabbed the girl's chin causing the bystander to struggle, but Hana held firm, "I knew it!" Hana gasped, "You're identical to Yoshiko when she takes her disguise off!"

The girl pulled herself out of Hana's grip and backed up to the wall, her red eyes filled with distrust and searching for a way to escape.

Hana was reminded of her dog, Opal, when she realised someone (or one of the servants) wanted to take her to the vet or on a walk. "It's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you Ran," smiled Hana raising her hands into the air, "I'm not one of your old family's enemies. I'm Yoshiko Tokira's best friend."

Ran's eyes widened, "You know?"

Hana nodded, grinning, "She always told me you were a jolly, incautious little adventurer, sister of Yoshiko. It looks like recent events haven't changed you."

Ran relaxed and frowned when she stated seriously, "Yes they have. It's not every day you get kidnapped."

Hana avoided thinking about the comment and signalled to the hole in the road, "It's not every day you see a bomb go off either."

Ran was just returning the smile when a scream made them both jump.

"Kyahh!"

Hana turned around to see a commoner (the first of many) had come to see what had caused the noise, and was staring at the hole in the road and screeching.

Sighing deeply, Hana held her machine tighter before fleeing the scene of the crime and pulling Ran with her. She didn't want to get into a mess with the police… again.

Yoshiko staggered into the kitchen holding a box that she dumped down onto the table. "Hmm... I wonder if all these business sharks that have been turning up lately have caught wind of that little experiment," Yoshiko said sarcastic, before stabbing the box with a knife from the cupboard, "That idiot was asking me to sign a 10 year duty contract! Me! I almost blew a vein right there! And this relic from Uncle Kei weighs a ton!"

"What was that explosion?" Kokai inquired looking up from the newspaper. "Hmm, maybe Hana's coming to see you." Yoshiko just shrugged and continued her attack on the box forcing Kokai to pull the knife out of Yoshiko's hands before someone got hurt and mutter, "It's not really surprising. We don't live in a rich neighbourhood, you go to school wearing your uniform and they think you're vulnerable. "

Yoshiko hissed, and practically ripped the plastic off of the box, "If they've given me a bomb, I'll hunt them to world's end for thinking me weak."

"We'll see; the test comes soon," Kokai snickered.

Yoshiko looked up with a raised eyebrow. It seemed that everyone liked being mysterious and giving weird advice that later made perfect sense, but no sense right now, "What? Wait, don't do that!"

Kokai had reached over and opened the box. "Oh, look… It's got puffy things in it. I wonder what's in it~ Can't wait~" She sang throwing the little balls all over Yoshiko.

"Hey! Stop already!"

Kokai laughed merrily, "As if! I'm over moping now so I want to have some fun." She grinned daringly, her eyes sparkling, "If you're up for the grandest kitchen stuffing fight of all time of course."

Yoshiko, her eyes beginning to twinkle, just dug her hands into the box and attacked. That was all the answer Kokai needed.

A bird's song later, merry laughter filled the quiet home, and running could be heard as two women that were still girls at heart, chased each other as stuffing stuck to every inch of their skin.

Love is the most powerful weapon, and loving is the ultimate skill to perfect, but you can't learn it. The path is somewhere inside you.

Sometime during the course of the battle, the relic inside the box was dropped down the sofa, only to emerge a year or so later in the middle of the night over a cup of cocoa and a truly special marriage partner.

Finally after many disasters and distractions, Hana had reached Yoshiko's house. She felt extremely fulfilled. Ran noticed, and began to hum a heroic tune under her breath causing Hana to laugh and place the girl in a headlock. Stumbling along the pavement, Hana noticed that Ran didn't wear the blue and red bottle earrings that Yoshiko couldn't be seen without. Then Ran tripped pulling Hana with her, and the girls got a totally different perceptive of the Tokira Commoner-Turning House.

"5 bedrooms, 3 and ½ bathrooms, a tower, two garages, etc., and it takes up a whole apartment block. A monster house in normal people's terms," Hana muttered. She and Ran stared at the house, small in aristocrat's garble, but just the right size. Even so, the contrast between the normal apartments and Yoshiko's was huge. No wonder people sometimes tried to attack, trip, or rob Yoshiko. The luxury was obvious.

"Ah..." Hana turned around staring at Ran, "I forgot to ask, but what are you doing here?"

Ran pulled her eyes from the house and stared sheepishly at the floor, "Well, I wanted to visit Yoshiko."

Hana blinked wondering what Ran was trying to say, "And the problem is? If you're worried about being rude, just come in with me. I don't mind."

"No! Nobody must know I've come!" Ran gazed fiercely into Hana's eyes and grabbed her sleeve, "Me and Yoshiko are only able to meet at special times. They control our time together down to the minute. Even our emails are checked and have margins. That's why I'm here… to spy on Yoshiko. I want to know more about her! We grew up together, but I don't remember much. She's my sister! I can't just..."

Ran had lowered her head after her outburst, but Hana could still see the tears that she fought against. She knelt down and looked Ran in the eye, "I didn't know, Yoshiko never told me. I'm sorry." Pulling a tissue out of her pocked, Hana handed it to Ran, who had sat down on the pavement and blew her nose.

Ran knew she looked guilty, and hurried to explain herself, "Sorry I couldn't help it. We haven't seen each other for months and her emails stopped. I was so worried, I couldn't stand it. I ran away from home and took the bus here."

Those last words made Hana's heart burst, and she gave the smaller girl a huge hug, almost squeezing the life out of her. When their eyes locked, Hana almost cried too (_Drat my soft heart!_) as Ran's eyes, normally red-like in colour, appeared to be almost blue from sadness.

"You came to the right place if you wanted to spy on Yoshiko," Hana smirked through the tears. "Let's have a girls' day out while stalking Yoshiko," she offered her pinky and watched as Ran linked her and they shook; and in the next moment they exploded like a bomb into violent giggles.

Yoshiko and Kokai were lying on the large swing in the garden, huffing and puffing desperate to catch their breath. They had chased each other all around the house, even out several windows. Kokai had been about to go up the occidental chimney in the living room, but Yoshiko had grabbed her ankle, not the smartest idea, and pulled her sister down only to have them both covered in soot. Taking advantage of Yoshiko's confusion, Kokai had escaped into the garden, and her sister was following closely behind.

Kokai and Yoshiko lived as far away as they could from the Main House, and the closest to Ouran Academy they could manage, because Yoshiko wanted to be able to walk to school (she disliked cars, and avoided them if she could). So their home had been built in a relatively normal neighbourhood. Sure it had its cross-dressers, curious visitors, and business sharks, but they both loved it.

The only problem Yoshiko found with the house was that the fastest way to school went straight through a graveyard; and sometimes it could be really spooky. _Thankfully today isn't one of those days,_ she muttered to herself as she stared into the sky. "Hey, darling Kai?"

Kokai looked over at her sister and hummed. The birds joined in the girls' fun as they jumped around the orchard, a sweet breeze ruffling their clothes and hair. Yoshiko looked back and Kokai knew what she was trying to say. She hugged Yoshiko and sat her on her lap like they used to, "Do you remember the day we went to that shrine, years ago?"

Yoshiko nodded understanding what Kokai was referring to. That day Kokai had told her she was going to adopt her, and some day she'd be able to live with the "Writer" again. "Let's hope that the future brings you the 'one' sis, and let's wish that I get to see the Writer soon too. I can't wait until I'm sixteen."

"Yeah."

They sat like that, peacefully until the swing stopped rocking to and fro. Yoshiko was slowly lulled into sleep.

Only a few meters away, Hana Daisuren, Yoshikos' best friend sat on the roof and watched them with a strange feeling clogging up her throat. She let the silent tears fall and then blew her nose with feeling (but rather comically). "Poor things..." she wailed softy to her companion, "You were right to come to me. You poor things are being kept apart by your families and it's so sad!"

Her companion whipped a tear from her own eyes, "Don't cry Ha-chan. Please? You're making me sad."

Hana rubbed her eyes and agreed, "Yes! We must remain strong so that two lost siblings can meet!"

"Thank you so much Ha-chan. I don't know what I would do without you!" The silver haired girl said taking Hana's hand in her own tanned one.

"It's my pleasure, Ran! I'm Yoshi's best friend, so all her problems are my problems too, and that includes you!" Hana stood up on the rooftop where they had been kneeling and held out her hand to Ran who took it gratefully, gripping it tightly.

They began to make their way across the roof. Ran, uncomfortable in the silence realized she never introduced herself, "So you're Menc- erm, Yoshiko's BFF. She talked about you a lot in her emails. I guess this is a bit late, but nice to meet you!"

"No, nice to meet you, Ran!" laughed Hana. "It's always nice to meet any of Yoshi's biological family. Her adopted family isn't so nice. Her mum/sister is OK and makes lovely sushi and cookies."

Ran nodded and went back to watching her footing, making sure she didn't fall. Hana had her hand safely in her grasp, but the roof was becoming slimmer by the minute, "Ah Ha-chan, are you sure it's safe?"

"Of course! I've been this way a thousand times!" Hana pointed over to a tower. "That's where we're going. You want to see Yoshi's room, don't you?"

Ran only doubted for a second before she declared, "Of course I do!"

Hana smiled at her and they were off once again.

_-SilverMarsh_


End file.
